The present invention relates to touch panel systems and, more particularly, to touch switches (i.e., switches that are operated, for example, by touching a finger to or about a touch pad) and related control circuits for use as replacements for mechanical switches.
Mechanical switches have long been used to control apparatus of all types, including household appliances, machine tools, and other domestic and industrial equipment. Mechanical switches are typically mounted on a substrate and require some type of penetration through the substrate. These penetrations, as well as penetrations in the switch itself, can allow dirt, water and other contaminants to pass through the substrate or become trapped within the switch, thus leading to electrical shorts and other malfunctions.
Touch switches are often used to replace conventional mechanical switches. Unlike mechanical switches, touch switches contain no moving parts to break or wear out. Moreover, touch switches can be mounted or formed on a continuous substrate sheet, i.e. a switch panel, without the need for openings in the substrate. The use of touch switches in place of mechanical switches can therefore be advantageous, particularly in environments where contaminants are likely to be present. Touch switch panels are also easier to clean than typical mechanical switch panels because they can be made without openings in the substrate that would allow penetration of contaminants.
Known touch switches typically comprise a touch pad having one or more electrodes. The touch pads communicate with control or interface circuits which are often complicated and remote from the touch pads. A signal is usually provided to one or more of the electrodes comprising the touch pad, creating an electric field about the affected electrodes. The control/interface circuits detect disturbances to the electric fields and cause a response to be generated for use by a controlled device.
Although touch switches solve many problems associated with mechanical switches, known touch switch designs are not perfect. For example, many known touch switches can malfunction when contaminants such as water or other liquids are present on the substrate. The contaminant can act as a conductor for the electric fields created about the touch pads, causing unintended switch actuations. This presents a problem in areas where such contaminants are commonly found, such as a kitchen and some factory environments.
Existing touch switch designs can also suffer from problems associated with crosstalk, i.e., interference between the electric fields about adjacent touch pads. Crosstalk can cause the wrong touch switch to be actuated or can cause two switches to be actuated simultaneously by a touch proximate a single touch pad.
Many known touch switch designs are also susceptible to unintended actuations due to electrical noise or other interferences affecting a touch pad itself, or the leads extending from the touch pad to its associated control circuit. This problem can be aggravated in applications where the touch pad is a relatively large distance away from the control circuitry, as is frequently the case with conventional touch switch designs.
Existing touch switch designs commonly require complicated control circuits in order to interface with the devices they control. These control circuits are likely to be comprised of a large number of discrete components which occupy considerable space on a circuit board. Because of their physical size, the control circuits are typically located at a substantial distance from the touch pads themselves. The physical size of the control/interface circuits and their remoteness from the touch pads can aggravate many of the problems discussed above, such as crosstalk and susceptibility to electrical noise and interference. The size and remoteness also complicate the overall touch switch panel design, resulting in increased production cost and complexity.
Some known touch switch designs require a separate grounding lead from the touch pad to the interface/control circuit or to the controlled device. Certain apparatus utilizing conventional mechanical switches do not require, and may not readily accommodate, such grounding leads. Adapting such apparatus for use with such touch switches can require the addition of special grounding provisions, thus increasing design and production time, complexity, and cost. These ground lead requirements can preclude simple, direct replacement of conventional mechanical switch panels with touch switch panels.
Recent improvements in touch switch design include techniques which lower the input and output impedance of the touch switch itself, thereby making it highly immune to false actuations due to contaminants and external noise sources. U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,222 describes a low impedance touch switch design which is less susceptible to malfunction in the presence of contaminants and electrical noise than many previous designs. Even though this approach has several advantages over the prior art, there are some attributes that may limit its application. For instance, the resulting switch may be sensitive to temperature variations. As long as the temperature variations at the output are small relative to legitimate signal changes and are small relative to signal variations induced by transistor variations, then a single transistor or other amplifying device will be quite satisfactory. However, this technique may require the use of additional circuitry to interface with the controlled device, thus increasing cost and complexity to the overall touch switch design. In applications where there is little dynamic range to allow for compensation, and where temperature changes are significant relative to legitimate signal changes, a different approach may be better able to eliminate or reduce the effects of temperature.
Also, even though the low impedance approach of this technique can differentiate between contaminants with some finite amount of impedance and a human touch with some finite amount of impedance, this technique may not be enough to differentiate between extremely low levels of impedance. Such a situation could exist when an entire touch switch (i.e., both the inner and outer electrode) is covered with a large amount of contaminant. A similar, essentially zero-impedance, situation could exist when a conductive material, such as a metal pan, entirely covers a touch switch.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/986,927, assigned to the same assignee as the present application, and hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a touch switch apparatus having a differential measuring circuit which addresses many of the problems related to common mode disturbances affecting touch switches. For example, a touch switch having a two-electrode touch pad can be configured to generate an electric field about each electrode. A common mode disturbance, such as a contaminant substantially covering both electrodes, is likely to affect the electric field about each of the electrodes substantially equally. Each electrode provides a signal proportional to the disturbance to the differential measuring circuit. Since the signals from the electrodes are therefore contemplated to be substantially equal, the differential measuring circuit does not sense a differential and does not respond to the common mode disturbance. On the other hand, if the field about only one of the electrodes is disturbed, the signal provided by that electrode to the differential measuring circuit will likely be substantially different than that provided by the other, non-affected electrode. The differential circuit can respond by providing an output which causes a switch actuation.
Although the differential measuring circuit approach addresses many problems known in the prior art, it is relatively complex and can be costly to design and manufacture. A differential measuring circuit typically comprises many more parts than a more conventional control circuit. The additional parts are likely to take up more space on a touch switch panel. As such, the control circuit is likely to be even farther from the touch pad than it might be with a non-differential circuit design, requiring long leads between the touch pad and its control circuit. This can actually aggravate concerns related to electrical interference. Furthermore, when building a differential measuring circuit, matching of components becomes important. Proper component matching presents an additional manufacturing burden and is likely to add cost.
Although the foregoing improvements can reduce unintended switch actuations as a result of crosstalk between switches and the effects of electrical interference on their control circuits, they do not eliminate these problems completely. Furthermore, they do not address the need for separate grounding circuits in certain touch switch applications or resolve the concerns related thereto.
It is an object of the invention to provide a reliable touch switch apparatus which is substantially unaffected by the presence of contaminants, electrical interference, and other disturbances proximate the touch switch and its associated control circuitry so as to prevent unintended switch actuation when the touch switch is affected by such disturbances.
It is also an object of the invention to simplify the interface requirements between touch switches and the many different applications in which they can be used, so that touch switch panels can readily serve as direct, plug-in replacements for mechanical switch panels.
The present invention provides a touch switch apparatus comprising a touch pad and a control circuit located near the touch pad. The touch pad and control circuit may be mounted on a dielectric substrate. The control circuit is small compared to the overall size of the apparatus. In a preferred embodiment, the control circuit is substantially reduced to one or more integrated circuits. The physical compactness of the control circuit in the integrated circuit embodiment reduces the touch switch""s susceptibility to common mode interference and to crosstalk and interference between adjacent touch switches. The integrated circuit approach also provides for better matching and balancing of the control circuit components.
The touch switch of the present invention can be configured in a variety of preferred embodiments. In some embodiments, the touch switch can emulate a conventional, maintained-contact type of mechanical switch. In other embodiments, the touch switch can emulate a momentary-contact type of mechanical switch.
In a preferred embodiment, the touch pad has a first electrode and a second electrode proximate the first electrode. At least one of the electrodes is electrically coupled to the local control circuit. The first and second electrodes and the local control circuit are typically placed on the same surface of a substrate, opposite the side of the substrate to be used as the touch surface. However, they need not be coplanar, and may be placed on opposite sides of a substrate.
In an alternate embodiment, the touch pad has a single electrode which is electrically coupled to the local control circuit. In other alternate embodiments, the touch pad can have more than two electrodes.
In a preferred embodiment, the control circuit includes means for generating a signal and providing it to the touch pad to create an electric field about one or more of the electrodes comprising the touch pad. Alternatively, such a signal may be generated elsewhere and provided to one or more of the electrodes to create one or more electric fields thereabout. The control circuit detects disturbances to the electric fields in response to stimuli thereto, such as a user""s fingertip contacting or approaching the substrate adjacent the touch switch. The control circuit selectively responds to such field disturbances by generating a control signal for use by a controlled device, such as a household appliance or an industrial machine.
In a preferred embodiment, the control circuit detects and responds to differences in electrical potential between the first and second electrodes in response to the introduction of a stimulus in proximity to either the first electrode, the second electrode, or both. Such differential measuring circuit provides for the rejection of common mode signals (i.e., signals that would tend to affect both electrodes approximately equally) such as temperature, electrical noise, power supply variations, and other inputs. The differential measuring circuit also provides for the rejection of common mode signals resulting from the application of contaminants to the substrate adjacent the touch switch.
In a preferred embodiment, a signal is applied to a first electrode and to a second electrode. An electric potential is developed at each electrode, and, consequently, an electric field is generated each of the electrodes. Two matched transistors are arranged in a differential measuring circuit, with the first transistor connected to the first electrode and the second transistor connected to the second electrode. Each transistor""s output is connected to a peak detector circuit, and the output of each peak detector circuit is in turn provided to a decision circuit.
Each transistor""s output is altered when the electric field about its corresponding electrode is altered, such as when the electrode is touched or approached by a user. The peak detector circuits respond to changes in the transistors"" outputs and provide signals corresponding to the peak potentials from the transistors to the decision circuit. The decision circuit uses the peak potentials in a predetermined manner to provide an output for use by other portions of the control circuit.
In a preferred embodiment, the inner and outer electrodes are operably associated with the inputs to the decision circuit such that when a disturbance to an electric field about a first electrode is greater than the degree of disturbance of an electric field about a second electrode, the decision circuit will provide a high level output. Conversely, the decision circuit will provide a low level output when a disturbance to the electric field about the second electrode is greater than the degree of disturbance of an electric field about the first electrode. When the fields about both electrodes are disturbed more or less equally, the decision circuit will provide a low level output.
The first condition can be created, for example, when a fingertip substantially covers the first electrode but not the second electrode. The second condition can be created, for example, when a fingertip or contaminant substantially covers the second electrode but not the first electrode. The third condition can be created, for example, when a contaminant or an object, such as a metal pan, covers both the first and second electrodes.
The decision circuit output is provided to other circuit components, such as an electrical latch, which selectively cause a control signal to be output from the control circuit, depending on the decision circuit output state. In a preferred embodiment, a high level output from the decision circuit ultimately causes a control signal to be output from the control circuit, while no control signal will be output in response to a low level output. In an alternate embodiment, a low level output from the decision circuit causes a control signal to be output from the control circuit, while no control signal will be output in response to a high level output.
The touch switch apparatus of the present invention can be used to perform almost any function which can be performed by a mechanical switch, such as turning a device on or off, adjusting temperature, or setting a clock or timer. It can be used in place of, and solve problems associated with, existing touch switches. It can also be used as a direct replacement for mechanical membrane-type switches. The touch switch apparatus of the present invention is well suited for use in environments where temperature variations are extreme, where substantial amounts of contaminants can be present or where metal objects may be placed on or over the touch pad.